


odi et amo, and other contradictions

by meretricula



Series: Poetic License [1]
Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meretricula/pseuds/meretricula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If this whole mopey fit over Clodia has been one of your sorry attempts to get me into bed - "</p>
            </blockquote>





	odi et amo, and other contradictions

"All right, Gaius, put the bloody stylus down."

Catullus looked up, absently knuckling red-rimmed eyes with his free hand. "What?"

"Clodia's a whore. We all warned you. You didn't listen, which is frankly par for the course where you're concerned, not that I'm bitter or anything. And I know it's all very poetic and avant-garde to sit around crying and writing your awful womanish elegiacs about how badly she's treated you. But enough is bloody well enough!"

"Do you really think my elegiacs are awful?" Catullus asked pathetically.

Veranius heaved a disgusted sigh and sat next to Catullus on the bed. "Mostly just their subject matter. Look, would you please stop crying, wash your face and come to Fabullus' party tonight? We've hardly seen you in weeks, and we're all worried about you."

"I've been writing!"

"Yes." Veranius fixed him with a level stare and laid a hand on his thigh gently enough to give the lie to his harsh words. "Which makes you a good poet, a celibate lover, and a terrible friend. Come on; the tablets will still be there tomorrow."

Catullus glanced at his friend sidelong, suddenly aware that he was unwashed, unshaven and frankly a bit revolting in appearance - and that Veranius didn't seem to mind. "Will you?"

Veranius blinked. "Will I what?"

"Still be here tomorrow."

"If you want me to be, then... oh, you _tosser_!" Veranius snapped, snatching his hand back when Catullus brushed his fingers along the back of it. "If this whole mopey fit over Clodia has been one of your sorry attempts to get me into bed - "

"No, no, I've been terribly depressed," Catullus assured him blithely. "How else could I get in the mood to write my verses? I might feel like writing love poetry tonight, though," he added with a ridiculous leer.

"Oh, for... _fine_," Veranius gave in with ill grace. "But we're going to Fabullus' first. And no bloody elegiacs!"

"Hendecasyllables, just for you," Catullus promised. "Here, I'll go get cleaned up and then we can leave." As he bounded out of bed with newfound energy and called for his slave to bring water and clothes, Veranius picked up the discarded tablet.

"This is quite good, actually," he remarked when Catullus presented himself, fully dressed and ready to go. "Od' et amo. I like it."

Catullus grinned even wider. "I like _you_."

**Author's Note:**

> several Catullus poems are referenced throughout:
> 
> [IX. ad Veranium](http://thelatinlibrary.com/catullus.shtml#9) ([translation](http://rudy.negenborn.net/catullus/text2/e9.htm)), [LXXXV.](http://thelatinlibrary.com/catullus.shtml#85) ([translation](http://rudy.negenborn.net/catullus/text2/e85.htm)) and, rather in passing, [XII. ad Matrucinum Asinium](http://thelatinlibrary.com/catullus.shtml#12) ([translation](http://rudy.negenborn.net/catullus/text2/e12.htm)). I was totally going to do my own translations, but then I was lazy. Maybe later.


End file.
